


An Arrangement of Convenience

by gothicca



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicca/pseuds/gothicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink-meme fill: "So, f!Cousland and Leliana are in a relationship. However, because I cannot play f!Cousland without becoming Queen f!Cousland convinces Alistair to marry her at the Landsmeet--for pure political reasons, of course. The three of them survive the Blight, and f!Cousland convinces a hardened!Leliana to stay on as her mistress.</p>
<p>You know what this means, kink_meme?</p>
<p>That's right, sexy threesome between Alistair/Leliana/f!Cousland!</p>
<p><s>I'm not sure if this can happen in the game, but damnit, I'm trying it in my current playthrough and I want fic!</s> <b>Yes, it can happen in the game! It happened in my playthrough! Not in so many words, but it did say Alistair, Cousland, and Leliana lived happily ever after.</b></p>
<p>And since both Leliana and Alistair are hardened, it should be extra sexy, no?</p>
<p>Bonus points if King Alistair and Queen Cousland decide to make Leliana their official "royal mistress" slash baby mama and totally scandalize the courts. :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrangement of Convenience

Elissa Cousland sighed, laying her head down against the vanity, trying to drown out the rising voices outside the door. It was an argument that had long been brewing, ever since the announcement at the Landsmeet that Alistair and Elissa would marry, and from the sounds, one that could not be put off any longer. She had only managed to do so until now given the fact that there had still been the Blight to deal with and an Archdemon to kill. But now that the Blight had been ended, the Archdemon killed, Teryna Elissa Cousland, now Queen Elissa and Hero of Ferelden, could put it off no longer.

She wished things could have worked out differently, truly she did, but fate had seen otherwise. Despite the different possibilities, none of them would have been practical. She had considered conscripting Loghain, and having him slay the Archdemon, so that he would have perished as well, punishment for his crimes in the death of the Grey Wardens and King Cailan. But even in his death, he would have died a hero, something that Elissa couldn’t have allowed after what his actions had cost her with Duncan’s death. Alistair certainly wouldn’t have allowed it either, having lost a father figure in Duncan, and a half brother in Cailan. For the sake of Ferelden, Alistair had to become King. Which left the problem of who was to be Queen. Anora would have nothing to do with those responsible for the death of her father, despite him being responsible for the death of her husband. Obviously, a marriage between Anora and Alistair was out. Which had left her, daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland, sister of Fergus Cousland, the last remaining Teyrn in Ferelden, as the only real choice as Queen. It had all been political, of course, for while she loved Alistair, Elissa was in love with Leliana.

She’s suggested the compromise of all three being together, and at first, Alistair and Leliana had agreed, until they realized it wasn’t a case of ‘married-to-the-king-for-convenience-and-secretly-with-her-lover’ proposal that she had in mind, but an actual, though not highly publicized, three-way relationship. Undoubtedly, it would become known, but that was something they could deal with later. It was almost funny how with similar backgrounds from Chantry and Templar beliefs, they had managed to disagree about it with completely different reasons. Of course, Alistair had never been the overly religious sort, so it shouldn’t have been all that surprising. Sighing once again, Elissa rose from the vanity, straightening the formal gown she’d changed into, heading towards the door, intent to settle everything once and for all despite her desire to disappear into the shadows.

Alistair was still dressed in the golden armor of his brother they had salvaged from Ostagar. His features lent no indication to his thoughts and demeanor, something that he’d had after a lifetime of hiding his true self from others. Though he’d opened up over the course of their travels, he tended to revert to it at times, particularly when he was truly bothered by something, such as when they’d gone to meet his sister. Leliana, on the other hand, was quite easy to read, the posture of her body clad in the drake scale armor crafted by Master Wade matching the tone of her voice and glare in her eyes.

“You,” the Orlisian bard said upon Elissa’s exit into the hallway. “I cannot believe that you actually intend this… this travesty to be. It is a mockery of what the Maker intends.”

“I do,” Elissa said. “And I do not believe it to be a mockery at all. Would the Maker have given us the ability to love if He intended for us to only love one person? You know I love you, and want to be with you, Leliana.” She reached up, lightly caressing the bard’s cheek. “And as I love you, I love Alistair in a different way.”

“I can understand that,” Leliana said. “It is this new notion of yours ever since you convinced Alistair to perform _that ritual_ with Morrigan that I disagree with. It is one thing for the king to have an heir, but to suggest that he and I… just so that he can. Why can he not do the same with you instead?”

Alistair started to mumble a reply, but a glance from Elissa quieted whatever it was he had been attempting to say.

“Grey Wardens rarely have children,” she said. “Something about the taint prevents it from being so. And I did not ask Alistair to do as he did for that purpose. It was so that neither of us had to die. Alistair would not have allowed me to make the killing blow, and I could not allow him to, given Ferelden still needs its king. I do not ask this of you because it will allow Alistair to have an heir, but so that we can have a child. Alistair and I, you and I.” She raised Leliana’s gaze to her own. “This is the closest that I can come to having a child with you, Leliana. It is that thought that makes me ask this of you.”

Leliana looked thoughtful as she pondered that bit of information. “What you are suggesting, the nobility won’t like it much. You do realize this, don’t you?” In Orlais, it was common for nobles to have lovers, it was never spoken of and all heirs came from the spouse, not the lover. She doubted that it was different in Ferelden, and it would be more than evident that it would be her and not Elissa that had born his heir upon announcement of his birth.

“That’s quite alright,” Alistair said, finding his voice at last. “Lady Cousland didn’t end the Blight by taking actions that would please the nobility.” In fact, now that he thought about it, everything Teyrna Cousland had done would have been against anything most of the nobles would have done in her place. Actively participating in Dwarven politics, aiding the Dalish, even going through the Circle Tower personally to vanquish Abominations and saving the tower. She was quite headstrong, deciding for herself. It had been something that he’d noted early on, and what had allowed him to at last reveal his true heritage to her.

“That is true,” Leliana said, nodding as she turned to Alistair. While she strongly wanted to be only with someone that she truly loved, in this case, she decided that she could spend some time with him, to bear his heir. For Elissa’s sake. “This ritual, we do not know how long it will last, yes? I suppose you and I should attend to things while we still can.”

“Like hell,” Elissa said. “You don’t think that I intend for just the two of you to… Not without me, you aren’t.”

“Well, that is an interesting and pleasant surprise,” Leliana said, smiling genuinely as she gazed at Elissa.

Alistair stared blankly between the two before realizing what exactly had transpired. “I can’t believe that I’m saying this, but… are you sure? The three of us, I mean? Is that what you really want?”

“Yes,” Elissa said. “The three of us. You and Leliana will be together, ensuring that she becomes pregnant with your child while Leliana and I make love. And, to be fair, you and I will make love at the same time.”

Alistair nodded, a slight tint of crimson coloring his cheeks as Elissa explained everything a bit more than he’d been prepared for.

“I can see why you like him,” Leliana said. “He is rather cute when he blushes like that.”

“Yes, can we stop discussing this, then?” Alistair said. “That would be great, if we never spoke of this again.”

“Yes, no more talk,” Leliana said, reaching to take Elissa’s hand in her own, turning to the bedroom.

Smiling, Elissa took Alistair’s hand in her free one, urging him along with them. “Close the door behind you, Alistair. While there is going to be talk, I wouldn’t want anyone witnessing us.” 

Truthfully, this wasn't exactly what Alistair had in mind by moving on to other things, but now that they were intent upon it, there was little point in arguing. Stopping to close the door, he turned to face the room, eyes falling upon Leliana and Elissa embracing one another, hands traversing over each other in a way that intimated that it was something they had done before. Bit by bit, clothes and armor were removed until they were clad only in their small clothes.

“It's not polite to stare,” Leliana said, turning to face him. “Not to mention it would be easier for you to join if you weren't wearing your armor.”

“Right,” Alistair said, turning slightly as he began divesting himself of the cumbersome armor. “Don't stare, after all, you'll be seeing them up close soon enough. Assuming of course, they don't think you're completely insane, standing here talking to yourself while getting undressed in the presence of two ladies.” Once he was clad in only his small clothes, Alistair turned around, noting that his fears had been unfounded, given they seemed to be oblivious to his presence, lying on the bed, an all too familiarity to their intimacy indicating that this wasn't the first time they had been together.

Leliana was on top of Elissa, her arms wrapped tightly around her as they kissed, Elissa's hand lodged firmly between the bard's thighs, fingers working deeply within her sex. Had he not found the whole sight so arousing, he might have felt left out. Moving onto the bed, he positioned himself beside them.

“All your clothes off, Alistair,” Leliana said. “Then you can join us.”

“Join how, exactly?” he replied. “I've never really done anything like this before.”

Elissa nodded, indicating her own lacking experience in the situation.

“Well, assuming that all Gray Warden's are similarly blessed with stamina, I would suggest that you and Elissa go first,” Leliana said. “You take her from behind, while she's occupied tending to me. When you're ready, then you take me.” She moved off of Elissa, laying beside her, rolling her onto her side before facing the foot of the bed.

Alistair moved closer, watching as Elissa's head moved between Leliana's thighs, mouth pressing against labia slick with the results of her previous fingering of the bard, eliciting a moan from her. Propped up on his elbow, he had a perfect view as Elissa's tongue flicked outward, licking over her lightly before probing within her.

“Maker,” Leliana moaned, her head tilting back slightly. “How I've missed your touch.” She caressed over Elissa's thigh, parting her legs slightly and reaching between them to clasp fingers around Alistair's hardened shaft. “Now let's tend to your needs.” Smiling slightly, she guided him to Elissa's sex, rubbing the swollen head along her slit before pushing the tip inside.

Alistair needed no further assistance, hand gripping Elissa's hip as he moved upward slightly, moving closer, hips flexing to drive himself further within the tight confines of Elissa's sex. Moving uncertainly at first, he gradually fell into a steady rhythm, rocking back and forth as his shaft eased in and out of Elissa, feeling Leliana's fingers occasionally brushing against him as she caressed over Elissa's sex.

“Holy fuck,” Elissa moaned, surprising Alistair with her words as she pushed back against his thrusts. “Harder, Alistair, I won't break.” Her head was resting on Leliana's hip, her fingers once again buried completely inside the redhead's sex. Alistair gripped her tightly, arms wrapping around her to cup her breasts, his thrusting matching the movements of Elissa's fingers.

“That's it, Alistair,” Leliana said. “Don't hold back, let the feelings take over you. You won't break her.” Had it been any regular person, she would have said the opposite, but with a Gray Warden's stamina, that would have taken forever for him to get close to orgasming. While a night of passionate lovemaking was enjoyable, it was better if it was in several sessions, not one long, continuous one where she was unable to rest and recuperate. As it was, Elissa's fingers were already close to giving her what she knew was only the first of several orgasms.

“Move, Alistair,” Elissa said, pushing Leliana onto her back. She extracted herself long enough to get on her knees, face buried between Leliana's thighs, arms wrapped around her legs. Alistair rose as well, getting onto his knees, moving back into position behind Elissa, once again sinking his shaft within her, thrusting hard and fast, hips slapping against Elissa's ass and legs.

Though Alistair had been with a woman before, it had not been with someone that he'd cared for. Indeed, he'd not been particularly friendly to her, and had only done so at the request of Elissa. It hadn't been unpleasant, really, but was far less somehow than being with Elissa right now, even if he did have to share her. Indeed, that had been the only reason he'd done as she'd asked, so that he could be with her. Otherwise, he would have been highly tempted to tell Morrigan where she could stick her ancient ritual.

He didn't even feel the slightest guilt in spending the entire time with Morrigan envisioning being with Elissa instead. He doubted that Morrigan was thinking of him during the act, and if he'd been forced to think of her, wasn't certain that he'd be able to finish. As satisfying as it had been, it was nothing to the feelings coursing through him now, feeling the tight grip of her slick walls gripping his shaft, hearing the moans of pleasure escaping her throat, resonating between Leliana's thighs, echoed in the bard's own pleasure brought forth by lips, tongue, and fingers. He'd heard Zevran say many times that there was no such thing as bad sex, though he would have to argue that point. Or not, given the elven Crow would likely try to prove otherwise. Personally.

“Maker,” Leliana gasped, panting heavily as her head pushed back on the pillows, her hands clasping tightly about Elissa's head. She'd been most curious when she'd found herself developing feelings for the highborn noble, a curiosity that grew even more when they'd talked and discovered their attraction had been mutual. It was one thing to be attracted to women, something else to have experience. Even in Orlias, were such things were common, it wasn't outspoken, and most tended to act as though they had no experience. Their first night together, Elissa hadn't disappointed her. Nor any time sense. Even now, with the addition of Alistair to their lovemaking, was no exception, her fingers and tongue doing wonders to her as they explored within her.

Elissa knew that Leliana was close to orgasming, having brought her to that plateau many times. She would have already gotten her there, normally, though was finding it difficult to focus on the bard's pleasure with her own pleasure building within her as she felt Alistair filling her again and again, stretching and filling her completely. Alistair was taking Leliana's words to heart, and she doubted that he'd been as vigorous with Morrigan, each thrust rocking her to her core as her body rocked slightly from the force. Feeling Leliana tremble beneath her, she focused her attention as much as she could upon her, her fingers curling more as they stroked within, her teeth lightly grazing the engorged sensitive nub that her tongue had been lavishing with attention. Her efforts were rewarded, feeling Leliana rocking hard against her, the familiar moans, escaping her mouth, and the familiar wash of fluids escaping as walls clamped onto probing fingers.

Leliana glanced up, nodding to Alistair as she pulled Elissa forward, drawing her down upon her. Feeling Alistair's form moving as well, she tilted her head, seeking out Elissa's lips, kissing her and tasting herself upon them as the familiar feel of Elissa's body pressed against her, the force of Alistair's thrusts carrying through her to vibrate against her own form. Forcing her hand between the familiar body against her and her own, she worked her hand down, fingertip caressing small circles over Elissa's clit.

Elissa wrapped her arms around Leliana, holding her tightly as she kissed her, forcing her tongue inside her mouth, moaning in pleasure as she finally gave herself completely to the feelings coursing through her brought on by Alistair's thrusting and aided by Leliana's caressing. Alistair has apparently found better purchase in this position, his thrusting more frequent and forceful within her. It wasn't long before she felt herself climax, moaning heavily and trembling against Leliana, felling herself clamp down upon Alistair's hardened member.

Alistair moaned slightly as he felt himself encased within the tight grip, his thrusting altering only slightly as he worked against its vice-like hold upon him. As her trembling subsided, he again resumed his original tempo until Leliana instructed him to move. Raising up, he rested upon his knees, allowing the bard to extract herself from underneath Elissa, moving to her as she beckoned him. Laying on top of her, he pushed against her as her hand guided him within her, feeling Elissa shift beside them to curl against Leliana.

Sated, body sore, her sex throbbing with a pleasurable ache, Elissa kissed Leliana's shoulder, hand reaching up to caress her breast as her eyes glanced downward, watching as Alistair thrust against her, their bodies meeting and separating, his cock, which had only filled her moments ago, still hard and thick, coated with her fluids mixed with Leliana's as it withdrew from within the bard. She was fully aware of what Leliana was feeling, having just experienced it herself recently, and her thoughts were confirmed by Leliana's moans, leg's raising to encircle around Alistair's waist.

“Andraste's mercy,” Leliana moaned. It was hard to believe that until recently, he'd been a virgin, a fact brought forth perhaps accidentally after countless queries from Zevran. While he might not be experienced, he certainly wasn't lacking in ability. Skill would of course come with time, but she certainly had no reason to complain. She rocked with each thrust, feeling his cock pushing deep within her, pressing up against her cervix.

Alistair was starting to feel his own orgasm building, his body tensing more, a thin sheen of sweat glistening over him. Holding himself above the two slightly, he stilled himself save for the movement of his hips and lower back, driving himself into Leliana. Teeth clenched, his breath came hard and heavy, practically gasping, as every fiber of his being seemed to be on fire.

“Yes, Alistair,” Leliana moaned pleadingly beneath him. “Almost there...” Her voice died into panting moans, her legs gripping him tighter as she tensed, pushing down against the bed, hips thrusting up against him. The now familiar feeling of her fluids coating him eased his thrusting slightly as she clamped down upon him. His thrusts became erratic, quick jerks as she thrashed beneath him, and feeling the sensations consume him, he collapsed fully upon her, thrusting completely within her as he came, his member throbbing as his seed spurted within her, hot, thick globs coating her walls and blasting inside her cervix, filling her womb.

When at last he could breath normally, he glanced at the two, a contented look upon both their faces. “I think I've just died and gone to Heaven,” he said.

“Not quite,” Leliana said, giggling slightly. “Were you to truly die in the arms of a bard, you wouldn't be feeling so good. Nor would you have another chance to enjoy such pleasures.”


End file.
